


BEST SERVED COLD

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: Dean really doesn't like trick-or-treaters. Wasted candy, as far as he's concerned. That little prejudice, however, may have bitten him in the butt this time! Written for the SPN100 Challenge over on fanfiction.net. The challenge word was "bold".





	BEST SERVED COLD

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Man, I am so freaking glad to be home!" Dean said enthusiastically, pulling his duffel out of the back seat. "Feels like we've been gone forever. I'm gonna kick back, open a bottle and watch some really bad television!"

Slamming the car door, he headed for the bunker, then stopped dead, eyes bulging.

"What the hell?!"

On the bunker door, big, bold, red, and in CAPITAL letters, were the words:

WINCHESTERS SUCK!

"This is what happens when you turn away trick-or-treaters," Sam said sourly, shouldering past his speechless brother and opening the bunker door. "We're lucky they didn't have any eggs."


End file.
